Invitation for American Cancer Society delegation to be guests of Chinese Association for Friendship with Foreign Countries, for a four-week visit to various cities in China will make possible a unique opportunity for a cancer-only oriented group of scientist-physicians and laymen to observe, and exchange information regarding the following: (1) patterns of cancer epidemiology in the world's most populous country; (2) examination of advances Chinese investigators have made in simplification and accuracy of immunologic diagnostic techniques; (3) the efficiency of various forms of mass screening for cancer; (4) application of acupuncture in cancer surgery; (5) follow up and rehabilitation of cancer patients; (6) use of public and professional education techniques in communicating cancer information and technology transfer; (7) cancer control practices and procedures, including referral of patients through the cancer treatment system from early diagnosis and screening, through treatment and rehabilitation; (8) varying patterns of nutrition in the orient, and their possible influence on cancer incidence; (9) differences in sociological patterns between the USA and China, and relationship to cancer incidence, education, etc.